Data storage/memory devices are one of many components of modern computers. Examples of data storage devices include hard disk drives (HDDs), which are electromechanical devices containing spinning discs and movable read/write heads, and hybrid drives, which combine features of HDDs and solid state drives (SSDs) with no moving parts in one unit. The disclosure is related to systems and methods of transferring energy between such data storage devices.